Hollow Dreams
by Amskidoodleronibob
Summary: The dreams of hollows. One hollow specifically...
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** amskidoodles

**Title: **Hollow Dreams

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Hichigo/Ichigo

**Warnings: **swearing, minor adult themes

**Summary: **The dreams of hollows. One in specific, actually …

**Comments: **This is my first fanfiction. I would love some constructive criticisms.

If they think about it at all, the Shinigami are certain that hollows do not dream.

Ichigo's hollow knows better.

Hollows dream constantly. They dream of blood, of screaming, of terror and pain and fear. They dream of the time they had hearts, and friends, and loved ones. It might be argued that their entire existence is just a dream--just a horrible nightmare they can't find a way to wake from.

Ichigo's hollow knows this. These are all old, familiar dreams to him. He has had them all, at various times.

Usually, he dreams these things.

Sometimes, he doesn't.

Some of those dreams are still well within what might be expected of a heatless creature. For instance, he often dreams of the day (it will come soon, he is sure) when he will overthrow King and take his place. The freedom to be outside this world, with its sideways buildings, capricious weather, and the loneliness of only a single other being to speak to (not than Zangetsu spoke often, much less to a hollow, King's despised horse) was something to dream about if anything was.

But the dreams that made the hollow wake, sweaty and relaxed and feeling almost high, were always the ones involving King. He licked King, nibbled King, nipped King, bit King, fucking _devoured_ King--all of it without ever actually harming King in the least. That was par for the course--hollows are instinct, and what could be more instinctive than sex? And of course he would dream of King--who else did he really know well enough to fantasize about?

The problem was King's reactions in the dreams. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as his hollow.

The hollow didn't understand why he would even think King would respond like that. He wasn't used to not understanding. It made him angry. And he only had one response to anger--destroy something.

He pulled the white Zangetsu off his back and rushed at a building, screaming.

* * *

Ichigo seemed to be smirking extremely often lately.

Said smirk grew as he heard his hollow rampaging in his inner world. Who knew making out with him in his sleep would have such amusing affects?

The smirk fell off his face quickly, however. While it normally wouldn't bother him one way or the other whether his actions could be described as normal or not, this wasn't quite the same.

This was wrong.

He shouldn't be doing this.

He certainly shouldn't be enjoying it.

He sighed dragged his attention back to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, it would be in comic book form. It isn't, obviously.

It was one of _those_ dreams. The ones where he and King were … enjoying themselves. And each other.

Usually, he didn't question these dreams. But his curiosity at these dreams had been growing, and it seemed it had finally reached the point where it intruded into the dreams themselves.

He wrenched back from King with a gasp and stared down at him. Both of them, he noticed, were panting, and King, at least, was flushed. He wondered for a second whether his own face was pink, or if perhaps it had somehow gotten paler, but the thought was quickly dismissed.

The important question was why the fuck were these dreams happening.

And the only one available to question was King.

So question King he would.

"What the hell is goin' on here, King?" the hollow growled. "Why do I keep fuckin' dreamin' about--this?"

The hollow watched with satisfaction as King's eyes widened. It was always gratifying to put King off balance, after all. It was not so satisfying to watch his eyes go back to normal as his lips spread into a smirk. The hollow swore furiously.

"Well, hollow," King said, still smirking, "when two people--in this case, a shinigami and a hollow--love each other _very much_--"

The hollow snarled as King exploded into laughter. "Why, King?" he asked once he wasn't so enraged. It almost sounded pleading. Or perhaps it was closer to a whine. Either way, the hollow wanted answers, and he was going to get them by any means foul or fair. King had better be prepared--he wasn't pulling any punches this time.

***

Ichigo stared at the hollow. He had known this would happen eventually. Actually, he was rather surprised that he hadn't been attacked as soon as the hollow had "woken." He concentrated on the hollow itself, rather than its question, in the vague hope that it would become enraged by his silence and staring and attack.

It even worked--well, kind of. The hollow did become enraged. It did not become distracted.

"Why, King?" it asked again, its fingers digging into his upper arms as the hollow glared at him. Ichigo glared back up at him.

"Why _what_, hollow?" he snapped, abruptly losing both patience and nervousness. "Why have we been making out in our sleep? Why has it only gotten worse?"

"Yeah, King, that," the hollow drawled back. He was apparently calmed from his previous murderous rage. Misery loves company. The thought of his hollow's possible bipolar disorder crossed his mind, but he quickly pulled himself back to the present and continued staring at his hollow.

"I don't know."

There was silence for a few seconds, then the hollow said, "That don' cut it, King." There was no smile on the hollow's face, no maniacal grin. The hollow's strangely expressionless face and his words combined to infuriate Ichigo.

"Well how about you? Why the hell are you doing this? I bet you don't know any more than I do--"

"I know exactly why I've done this," the hollow interrupted him. "It's the same reason I do everything. Instinct, King, instinct! How could you forget the first lesson I ever taught you, King? I'm hurt, King." The wide, maniacal grin was back, and seeing it almost gave Ichigo a sense of familiarity in the midst of the strange scenario.

"Why do you seem so worried about my reasons, then?" Ichigo asked. The hollow's grin widened.

"Your reasons affect your horse, King. I'd like to know whether I'm in for rain or not. You're such a pussy it's hard to tell what will make it rain. So 'fess up, King."

Ichigo scowled. It looked like he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "Well …" He squirmed a bit underneath the hollow--

Who poked him in the chest with one black nailed finger. "Out with it, King."

"Fine. I'm … horny." The admission was painful. He thought his blush could have rivaled his namesake.

The hollow waited, but no more revelations were forthcoming. "That's all? That's your big secret? You're a teenage boy, that much was obvious. Maybe I should ask you in terms an idiot such as yourself would understand." Ichigo felt his face morphing into his usual threatening scowl. The flush on his face was one of rage now. "Why me, King? Why not one of your whore friends? The midget and the one with the rack would let you fuck them. And if you didn't want girls, I'm pretty sure that shinigami with the pineapple hair would fuck you. So why go to your humble horse for a good time?" He was grinning.

Ichigo tried to force down his flush, without any success. He couldn't even look at the hollow's face any more. He was too embarrassed. "Fine. I don't … see any of them that way. Rukia and Orihime … I have to protect them. And Renji spends most of his time antagonizing me."

"And I don't, King?" The hollow, Ichigo thought, didn't sound angry or manic, just curious.

"Yes. But … you're me. And I can beat Renji nine times out of ten. He's not really an equal. You are. Equal and opposite, right? That's the gist of what you and Old Man Zangetsu were trying to tell me, wasn't it?" Ichigo spoke slowly. He would have suspected his blush was getting worse, if that were possible.

The hollow was still lacking his normal two emotions. "Yes, King, equal and opposite." A grin abruptly split his face. "As long as you know your ass is going to be mine one day!" he exclaimed before pouncing. He didn't seem to have any problems with this once Ichigo had sorted himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Ichigo was sick of this.

Horny as he was (and he was very horny—teenage hormones were a real bitch), this was excessive. Normal teenagers, when they were horny, jacked off or, if they were lucky, had sex with someone. Someone human, that is. Someone who didn't live in their mind and try to kill them on a regular basis.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stop thinking about the goddamned hollow and his goddamn smirk and how goddamn fucking _horny_ he was. Even if this hadn't all been perverted, he had too much homework to finish for him to do anything about his … problem. He'd missed school every day this week except today, and thus he had to have three days' worth of homework finished by tomorrow.

A few hours later, he finally finished the last of his homework and slammed the algebra book shut with a loud sigh before stuffing everything haphazardly into his book bag. It barely fit: he had had a freaking ton of homework to do.

Falling back on his bed, he tried to ignore his increasing frustration. Damn it! He was not going to give in this time. He'd just … jerk off in the shower, or something.

All the same, he could see gold-and-black eyes, white hair, pale skin on the insides of his eyelids. With a yelp, Ichigo sat up and scrubbed at his face. A glance at the clock revealed that it was already midnight. His family would be in bed, asleep, by this time. Like he should be.

_Like I would be,_ he thought angrily, _if it wasn't for the fucking hollow!_ He rolled over with a muffled groan and buried his face in his pillow.

Given, he thought with some resignation, he had started this whole thing himself. He had thought he would crack if he didn't find some way to get rid of at least some of his tension and frustration. And the hollow was always there if he needed release, available any time Ichigo wanted him; the hollow was happy to get off as well. It was sex without ties. Except, of course, for the particularly disturbing thought that said that _this was a hollow_ and more than that, _this was his hollow._ This was a piece of his soul, a piece of himself. What did that say about him? _Nothing good,_ he answered his own question darkly.

But beyond all that, he knew why he returned to the hollow time and time again.

The hollow almost felt safe. There was no way he would betray his "King." Who would he betray him to? There was no one else who could interact with him except for Zangetsu. And besides, betrayal like that would hurt the hollow as well.

The crowning reason, of course, though: the sex was freakin' glorious. It was great. The hollow was absolutely unrestrained; the two of them went at it like especially violent rabbits.

No doubt drawn by his "King's" inner turmoil, the hollow abruptly spoke up.

"_You wanna have some fun now, King?"_ He paused, almost seeming hopeful. _"We haven't done anything in days,"_ he continued, voice partway between a whine and a wheedle. Clearly Ichigo was not the only one eager to release some tension.

But he was staying firm to his recent resolution. "No," he said out loud to reinforce it to his hollow. It took quite a bit to get through that thick skull sometimes.

"_King, you're neglectin' yer horse in here,"_ the hollow continued. This time his voice was all whine, without that trace of persuasion which had been there before.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was tempted to go into his inner world and shut the hollow up by force—but if he went into his inner world right now, he had no illusions about what would actually happen; he and the hollow would fight. Then, of course, they would fuck until they were drained and Ichigo would leave the inner world and sleep like a log until something woke him up.

So shutting the hollow up physically was not an option. Unfortunately, that meant listening to him. And it didn't sound like he planned to stop on his own anytime soon.

"… hey, King? C'mon, King. Don'tcha wanna ride yer horse? And I'm so bored … King, are you even listening to me? King? Ki-i-ing!"

Ichigo tuned him out as best he could. Fucking hollow …

A second later he nearly fell off his bed. His badge had gone off as though it was trying to wake the dead. _Well_, he thought wryly, _shinigami are dead._

Strange thoughts aside, Ichigo found he was glad the badge had gone off. Hopefully whatever hollow the thing had sensed would put up a fight—he needed to take his frustration out on something. He carefully avoided thinking about how he usually handled this situation.

Moments later, he was bounding across the skies of Karakura, following the feel of the hollow's reiatsu.

Though the hollow was weak, fighting it at least took the edge off Ichigo's tension. When he leapt back in through his bedroom window, he was finally ready to sleep. The hollow in his mind remained quiescent. Or maybe Ichigo was just getting better at tuning out his harsh voice.

Either way, he slept easily that night.


End file.
